The current research proposal aims to implement new stimuli in an investigation of the underlying neural substrates involved in auditory local and global perceptual organization. To accomplish this goal, we plan to test patients with unilateral lesions to the posterior superior temporal gyrus and the surrounding temporal-parietal association cortex, with special attention to whether lateralization of function occurs as in visual hierarchical processing (namely, biases for right and left hemisphere involvement in global and local processing, respectively). These investigations will be complemented with two follow up experiments: one investigating whether bilateral parietal damage affects attention to global organization (as occurs with similar lesions in visual hierarchical processing) and whether, in neurologically-intact individuals, rTMS over right or left pSTG/TPJ can produce selective deficits in global or local auditory processing, respectively. Together, the proposed studies will provide the applicant with a wealth of novel training opportunities. The current research will also result in a valuable collection of data from convergent approaches to examining brain-behavior relationships necessary for auditory perceptual organization. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]